Kategoria:Arcee
Arcee jest Autobot od wyrównane rodziny ciągłości. Były zwiadowca na Cybertron przed Wielkim Exodus, Arcee jest najmniej fizycznie nakładające załogi Optimus Prime, ale ona również Optimusa najbardziej wiarygodne żołnierza, jego iść do gal kiedy potrzebuje kogoś, może on liczyć na Cokolwiek brakuje w formie fizycznej ona więcej niż nadrabia to w życie osobowości. Ona jest twarda jak skała w każdym czasie, zawsze gotowy z snarky quipu nawet w obliczu dezaktywacji, nie boi się nagiąć zasady co jakiś czas, i pozornie nigdy, przenigdy nie boi. I choć jest to w dużej mierze prawdziwe i czyni ją niezwykle niebezpiecznego przeciwnika (zwłaszcza w walce wręcz, jej specjalność), że siła woli jest również trochę przed.Utrata partnera z powrotem na Cybertron wstrząsnęła nią, prowadząc ją w stronę drogi będzie to sam. A kiedy w końcu zaczął otwarcie do innego partnera na Ziemi, tracąc go uścisnął ją do jej rdzenia. Aby następnie natychmiast obarczony zadaniem jest "strażnikiem" Jacka Darby, jeden z mieszkańców przypadkowo uchwyconych w walce na ziemi, dobrze, powiedzmy, że była mniej niż zachwycona, że. Dobrze, że była jawnie wrogie Jack werbalnie nad całą sprawę, ale jej lojalność wobec Optimus trzymał ją odmowy zadanie. Podobnie jak to, czy nie, ona jest jego opiekunem, a ona idzie do ochrony życia tego chłopca ... z własną rękę, jeśli ona ma. Powoli, ale pewnie, Arcee zbliża się znowu i stoi jej dawne demony. Odwaga i pomysłowość Jacka, nawet gdy w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie rośnie na nią. Kto wie. On może zrobić dobrego partnera. To rany zewnętrzne, które leczą quickest.Optimus Prime, PartnerzyW czasie Wielkiej Wojny, Arcee był wspólnikiem Ściana tylna. Po jednej misji, mówiła do Klapa tylna przez komunikator, kiedy został złapany przez Airachnid i przewieziony na przesłuchanie. Nie chciała rozmawiać, ale kiedy Airachnid ujawniła ona również ujęte klapa, ujawniła, że nic nie wiedział, a klapa została zabita przez Decepticon. Arcee został następnie uratowany przez Bumblebee i Cliffjumper, choć sama uciekła Airachnid. drapieżny Po wyjściu z Cybertron, Arcee było badanie mówić o operacji Decepticonów na bezludnej planecie. Zarówno ona, jak i Cliffjumper zostali schwytani przez Starscream, którzy potrzebowali ich do dekodowania transmisji.Para wywieziono do Shockwave, który wykorzystał do kory mózgowej psychiczną plaster na Arcee, ujawniając transmisję było wywołanie Optimus Prime, aby przynieść inne Autoboty na Ziemię. Dowiedziawszy się, że Shockwave opracował most kosmiczny, że "Wady zamierza wykorzystać do inwazji na Ziemię, Arcee i Cliffjumper połączyły siły, aby go sabotować, używając go do ziemi się na Ziemi tuż przed eksplodował. Out of the Past Wkrótce potem przybył na Ziemię, Ścienne przypadkowo wszedł do niektórych linii energetycznych. Arcee pod wrażeniem tańca zrobił konsekwencji. Scrapheap (miniatur) On dogoni ją jak Harley na złe odcinek drogi. Arcee zajmował się dorywczo przekomarzania z Cliffjumper kiedy jej przyjaciel został napadnięty przez Decepticony: do czasu Arcee i pozostali tam dotarliśmy, jego ciało zostało brakuje i jego Lifesigns ustało. Chociaż Optimus Prime, że nie powinien mieszkać na negatywne emocje, Arcee twierdził, że ona wrócić na służbie ochrony ludzi; ale gdy kierowane przez duet Vehicon i zmuszony do ratowania ludzkiego młodzieży Jack Darby, pokazała się drażliwy, kipiący charakter, atakując Vehicons z wściekły krzyk o pomstę do Cliffjumper. Zignorowała większość pytań Jacka, początkowo groził mu zapomnieć, co widział, i nie było to, że dotyczy ludzi świadkami bitwy potem. Aby jej irytacji, Optimus następnie kazał jej przynieść Jack i innych ludzkich świadków Autobot Outpost Omega One, więc Decepticony nie mógł ich cel. Ciemność Powstania, część 1 (miniatur) Ona zmienia się w największy motocykl świata. Gdy Autoboty kierowany do kopalni Decepticon ENERGON zlokalizować Cliffjumper, Arcee znaleźć złamane i Mroczny Energon-uszkodzone ciało Cliffjumper ruchu, i starał się go uratować. Chwyciła go za rękę, ale był przerażony, gdy ciało okazało się zmutowany rzeczą pochylił się na atakowaniu i wrzucił go. Gdy przybył do spadku Starscream bomby na teren zniszczyć kopalnie, Autoboty zostały zmuszone do odwrotu, bez Cliffjumper przez GroundBridge. Raz wewnątrz bazy, Arcee zaczął odczuwać zawroty głowy, ku zaskoczeniu Jacka, Miko i Raf. To było ze względu na kontakt z maleńkiej ilości Dark Energon, które uszkodzony Cliffjumper. Arcee, pomimo jej "choroby", otrzymała zadanie podjęcia Jack Darby domu, i ze złością rzucił się na niego, gdy powiedział, że przykro jej utraty, domagając się, co on wie o takich strat;Argument został przerwany, gdy Matka Jacka przybył i natychmiast zaczął go wypytywać o tajemniczym niebieskim rowerze.Następnego ranka obudził Jacka Arcee snappily i zaciągnął go do Dowództwa Centralnego ... ale zażądał on napisać notatkę, więc jego matka nie martwić. Ciemność Powstania, część 2 W drodze powrotnej, Arcee zademonstrował kilka sztuczek motocyklowych. Dotarli do bazy, tylko dla Optimus zostawić ją za i idę na misję z Ratchet. Arcee zdegustowany i pozostawiając grodzi za, natychmiast udał się na patrol z Bumblebee.Para patrolował w pobliżu pustyni Nevada, dopóki nie dostałem telefon od grodzi powiedzieć Fowler został porwany, a on poszedł do statku Decepticonów zamontować ratunku. Arcee próbował skontaktować się bazą, aby mostkiem z powrotem, ale nikogo tam nie było, a ona i Trzmiel miał umieścić "metal na pedał". Ciemność Powstania, część 3 (miniatur) "Nie, ja **** ing Niebieska Śmierć z góry." Przybyli na statku Decepticonów znaleźć Ścienne zajmował się już strażników. W ciągu, że uratował Jacka i Raf z pary Decepticony i szybko dogonił grodzi i Miko. Trzy dzieci będące odpowiedzialność w walce, Autoboty wyczyszczone pokój dla nich schronienia w. Niedługo później, okazało się, bryg. Arcee przedarł się przez wał w suficie, aby uzyskać kroplę na Starscream, ale zagroził zastrzelić więźnia. Fowler spowodował rozproszenia i Autoboty otworzył ogień. Starscream inconsiderately piaskowane Arcee z jego rury wydechowej jet jak uciekł. Z Fowler uratowany, Autoboty odebrał dzieci i wrócił z powrotem do bazy, gdzie w obliczu kilka ostrych pytań od Optimusa. Jack był jednak dość ciągłego zagrożenia i zdecydował, że chce nic więcej do czynienia z konfliktem Autobot / Decepticonów. Arcee przypomniała mu się zachować tajemnicę konfliktom, a gdy opuszczał przez GroundBridge, była smutna, aby zobaczyć go. Ciemność Powstania, część 4 Później wypłacane Jackowi wizytę i udało się porozmawiać z niego powrót do bazy Autobotów. Kiedy to zrobił, to było stwierdzić, że Ratchet odkrył lokalizację mostu kosmicznego i Arcee i inne Autoboty udaliśmy się na orbitę, aby spróbować zapobiec Megatron może wysyłać Dark Energon przez. Dotarli do terminala most kosmiczny, ale została zaatakowana od latania Decepticony. Ostatecznie nie byli w stanie zapobiec Megatron z planu będzie do przodu, a jedynym sposobem, aby zapobiec zombie nadchodzi przez z Cybertron było zniszczenie samego mostu kosmicznego. Arcee, Ścienne i Bumblebee po instrukcje Ratcheta, zasila przestrzeni mostu z powrotem na siebie, ale zostali zaatakowani przez Megatron tak jak zakończyła pracę. Arcee został trafiony i zapukał w przestrzeń. Na szczęście Trzmiel miał przytomności umysłu, by chwycić ją za Autoboty wycofała się przez GroundBridge tuż przed wszystko eksplodowało. Powrót na bazie, Arcee wydawało w zły sposób, ale po pewnym niepokojem od Jacka, była w stanie wstać ponownie. Ona, Ścienne i Trzmiel może później być postrzegane wychodzić z trójką dzieci. Ciemność Powstania, część 5 Arcee próbował pomóc Jacka z jego projekt nauki, silnik motocykla, mimo że nie wiedząc nic o auto-mechaniki Ziemi. Jej rola została przywłaszczone przez Ratchet tak. Mistrzowie i Uczniowie (miniatur) "Szkoda, że nie wybiera się w saunie." Po Ścienne i Trzmiel znaleźli saszetkę w Arktyce i przyniósł go z powrotem do bazy, Optimus i Arcee wrócił do Arktyki, aby sprawdzić wskazówek co do pochodzenia kapsuły. Po poszukiwaniach jakiś czas, Ratchet czujniki temperatury dał im poszedł, ale nie byli w stanie podnieść podstawę, aby mogli GroundBtidge powrotem.Para szukali schronienia, ale ich temperatura powoli spada, wszystko wyglądało ponuro. Arcee postanowiła utrzymać ciepło przez obwinianie grodzi do ich sytuacji. Tak jak były tracąc nadziei, GroundBridge otwarty i wysunięty grodzi a rój Scraplets które zostały powodując spustoszenie w bazie. W Scraplets zamarł w zimnym powietrzu, a następnie trzy Autoboty byli w stanie wrócić do domu. Scrapheap Arcee był rozbawiony żywiołowy pracy grodzi, gdy zostały one skontaktował Wheeljack, jednej z grodzi starych przyjaciół, mimo że początkowo był zmartwiony sygnał może być "pułapką Con. Ona, Ścienne i Trzmiel GroundBridged się do lądowania w czasie Wheeljack aby zobaczyć go wykupić kilka Vehicons. Wrócili do bazy, gdzie Autoboty obchodzony, chociaż Arcee siedział głównie na ławce z Jackiem. Gdy Ścienne zaczęła rosnąć podejrzane, że Wheeljack nie wszystko wydawało, Arcee próbował rozwiać jego obawy, a kiedy się bezpośrednio do czynienia Wheeljack, Arcee namawiała go, by zachować spokój. Odwrócił się w prawo. Po wszystko zostało rozwiązane, Arcee ponownie wziął udział w zabawie, głównie stojących wokół oglądania inni tańczyć. Ona również okazało się, aby zobaczyć prawdziwe Wheeljack od kiedy wrócił do miejsca. con Praca (miniatur) "Moje złe" nie będzie wyciąć go z Optimus ten czas. Kiedy Fowler poprosił o pomoc transportującego Generation dynamicznego systemu jądrowej, Arcee wziął udział w konwoju Autobot, ukrytym w przyczepie PRIME wraz z DNGS Gdy wybuchła bandziory MECH w tylnej części otwartej przyczepie, że powiększony w trybie cyklu oraz jej wybuchł jeden z samochodów Mech. Pomogła przekazać D.N.G.S. nad do pociągu, ale w krótkim czasie później Autoboty zostali zaatakowani przez Vehicons, a ona, Bumblebee i Ścienne spędził resztę całej sprawy z nimi walczyć. konwój Gdy Energon zbożowe znajdował się w muzeum, Autoboty otoczyły budynek, podczas gdy dzieci poszedł go ukraść. Knock Out i Podział pojawił się na przed muzeum do ataku Optimus, i jako Podział opłata w muzeum, Bumblebee i Arcee próbował go zatrzymać.Pocisk z Breakdown wysłany Arcee poślizgu w Bumblebee. Po Decepticony uzyskał zbożowe, Arcee dokonał symbolicznego starań, aby ich gonić. Ona, Bumblebee, a później próbował premier wyśledzić Decepticony przed zbożowe mogą być stosowane, ale skończyło się na ratunek grodzi po odnalazł i zatrzymał Decepticony siebie. Deus ex Machina (miniatur) "Chcę, żebyś ... iść w górę ... i zabić tego chłopaka." Jak Arcee i Jack opuszczali szkołę, napotkali Sierra, który zapytał, czy może ona podjąć Jacka z jego oferty na przejażdżkę. Zostały one przerwane przez Vince, który kwestionowanej Jacka do wyścigu. Arcee przypomniał jej towarzysza zasad, jednak kiedy Vince się pogardliwe uwagi o jej trybie motocykla, zdecydowała, że musi dać nauczkę. Arcee i Jack całkowicie wypalony Vince w wyścigach, chociaż zrobiła Jack przysięgam nie powiedzieć którykolwiek z pozostałych Autobotów. Kiedy Jack zgodził się na innej rasy, Arcee kategorycznie odmówił wzięcia udziału, a później okazało się, że dalszy mówił Trzmiel na pomagając mu w zamian. Wściekły, ciągnęła grodzi, aby pomóc jej odnaleźć Jacka i Bumblebee, tylko do nich dotrzeć jak Knock Out był porywaniu Vince. Trzy Autoboty śledzone Decepticons do magazynu, gdzie próbowano bezskutecznie Arcee pobierać Vince'a z Knock Out, a zakończył się goni "Con. Nie była w stanie go złapać, ale okazało się Optimus pomocną dłoń i uratować człowieka, a on zażądał wyjaśnień od jego wstydzić żołnierzy. Następnie Arcee był gotów pozwolić Jack dać Sierra przejażdżkę, ale tylko raz. speed Metal (miniatur) "Więc ... Czy to część, w której możemy pocałować?" Na rutynowej misji ENERGON skautingu, Arcee i Jack natknął się na rozbitego statku kosmicznego na pustyni. Arcee rozpoznał je jako należące do Airachnid i stwierdził, że nie był w stanie skontaktować się z bazy. Po rzuceniu Jack bezpiecznej odległości, ona poluje Airachnid, przerywając jej wrogiem jest atak na samotny camper. Walczyli, ale ponowne pojawienie Jacka rozprasza Arcee tyle długo Airachnid uzyskać przewagę i trzymać Autoboty do pobliskiej skale z taśmy. Airachnid grał w jaki Arcee miał zwyczaj utraty partnerów przed rozpoczęciem gonić Jack. Nawiedzony przez jej poprzedniego spotkania z Airachnid, Arcee końcu udało się wyrwać z wykorzystaniem jej tryb motocykl i zrównał się z Jackiem w czasie, aby zapisać go poprzez dostarczanie brutalne walenie do Airachnid, któremu udało się uciec pod ziemią. Arcee pozostało z nowym poszanowania, jak Jack zajął się sytuacją, i był szczęśliwy go nazywać jej partner. drapieżny (miniatur) To będzie kosztować dodatkowe Po Optimus został zainfekowany przez Cybonic zarazy, Arcee i Trzmiel GroundBridged pokładzie Nemesis. Znaleźli ciało Megatron w zamek zastoju i Arcee utworzyło korowej psychiczną łatkę tak Trzmiel może znaleźć lekarstwo na myśli lidera Decepticon za. Ukryła się nieprzytomne ciało Bumblebee w odpowietrznik, ale czas zaczął biec, kiedy Starscream, Knock Out i Soundwave wszedł do pokoju i omówione wyciągnięcie wtyczki na ich dowódcę. Soundwave zauważył korowej link i Starscream zaczął po nim do odbytu, ale trzmiel nie znajduje lekarstwa i dwa GroundBridged od statku. Arcee wysłał prezent pożegnalny strzelając Megatron i Decepticony znaleźć umysł Megatron było puste ... Chory umysł Arcee był pewien, czy że ona powodzeniem offlined Megatron. Była bez entuzjazmu, gdy okazało się, że musiał wrócić do Arktyki po Decepticony ukradł teleobiektywu. Nie, ona i Ścienne walczył Breakdown jako dywersji podczas Optimus wkradł się na pokładzie statku Decepticon zniszczyć promień ciepła oni którą wbudowany obiektyw do. Jej sukces w podziale bojowym była ograniczona, ale ciągle go czymś wystarczająco długo i odpadli lotów w fali uderzeniowej od promienia ciepła eksploduje. Byli zaskoczeni, gdy okazało się później Megatron żyje i dobrze, aby zatrzymać Starscream od wykończenia Optimus. Z głowy (miniatur) Takie wielkie opiekunka Arcee za. Gdy wykryto podpis Mroczny Energon, Arcee pozostawiono w bazie na GroundBridge obowiązku, ponieważ Optimus chciał Mroczny Energon Ratchet wiedza przydaje. Ona nie zauważył trzech dzieci skradanie się po zespole Optimusa, a dopiero później zauważył, że już ich nie było. Usiłowała GroundBridge je z powrotem, ale ingerencja spowodowała eksplozję i dzieci zniknął na trasie. Po próbie grodzi do telefonu Miko nie udało, Arcee próbował dzwonić Jacka, ale nie było zbyt wiele dla nich zakłócenia rozmowy. W końcu odkryli, że dzieci zostały uwięzione w alternatywnym wymiarze, a kiedy Ratchet używane GroundBridge ich uratować, Optimus, Arcee i Ścienne poszedł, aby upewnić się, że były one bezpieczne od Starscream. Shadowzone Gdy Podział został schwytany przez MECH, Arcee i inni byli zaskoczeni, kiedy Optimus podkreślił, że ratowanie one Decepticonem, choć okazało się, że był zaniepokojony, że Cybertronian technologii wpadnie w ręce mech.Zespół przyjechał do Kamczatki i następnie sygnał ENERGON wykrył Ratchet.Ślad doprowadził ich do znalezienia oko podział i bomba MECH. Po unikali ich wysadzenia bomby, zespół wytropił grodzi w czasie, aby ścigać się Starscream i kilka Vehicons. Operacja: Podział (miniatur) Jest to równoważne z facetem wprowadzającej jego mama do swojej dziewczyny. Szkoła działania alter-Jack spowodowało jego mama zakazuje mu używania jego motocykl. Jack wskazał Arcee, że będzie to oznaczać będzie musiała pozostać w garażu przez kilka tygodni, ale zamiast obiecał, że będzie starać się wrócić przed mama Jacka wróciłem do domu w nocy.Następnego dnia Arcee i Trzmiel walczyli kilka Vehicons gdy Jack zadzwonił do niej, że jej mama była w drodze do domu wcześnie ostrzec. Arcee nie udało się wrócić na czas, i musiał wkraść się poprzez GroundBridge. Później tego wieczoru, udało jej się wrócić przed czerwcem Darby nie, ale okazało się, że był, bo mama została porwana przez MECH. Arcee i Jack po instrukcje Silas, w przystąpieniem do opuszczonej fabryki, i byli w szoku, aby znaleźć, że Airachnid był zaangażowany. Arcee został webbed i utratę świadomości, ale podczas MECH przygotowywał ją do "operacji", wyzdrowiała i uciekł. Udało jej się dogonić Airachnid przed "Con mógł zrobić nic do Jacka i jego matki, a parę walczył na długości całego budynku. W końcu udało się pukanie Airachnid do pojemnika i wylewanie betonu na szczycie, ale jak ona porusza się uratować czerwca, został webbed na ziemię przez wciąż aktywnego Decepticon. Odsiecz przyszła w postaci agenta Fowler i trzy śmigłowce, które zmusiło Airachnid do odwrotu. Arcee i Jack następnie wziął czerwca do bazy Autobot spotkać się z zespołem. przemierzają (miniatur) "Zrobimy w porządku tak długo, jak nie trzeba z łazienki w najbliższym czasie." "Um Arcee ..." Arcee było zaplanowane, aby zrobić kilka rutynowych prac konserwacyjnych z Jackiem, ale dobre intencje pytania czerwcowe pojechaliśmy Arcee zwariowany, a ona zamiast tego zdecydował się towarzyszyć grodzi na misję, aby znaleźć anomalię magnetyczną. Miko udało przemycić wraz z misji, a Arcee ponownie znalazła się na trzecim kole, ale kiedy dotarli do źródła zakłóceń magnetycznych, okazało się być Airachnid i Podział walczyć broń magnetyczną. Podczas walki z nim związanej, Podział stosowany broń, rękawicę polaryzacji, do namagnesowania dwa Autoboty i Arcee został zatrzymany do tylnej grodzi w. Z jedynym wyborem do pobierania rękawicę, Arcee zamówić Miko powrotu do bazy, a ona i Ścienne śledził "minusy do starej stacji benzynowej. Po jakimś walki, Arcee zdołali się powieść z grodzi i krótko używany rękawicę do polaryzacji wszystkich. W końcu Autoboty triumfował i powrócił do bazy w rękawicę, gdzie Arcee otrzymała przeprosiny od czerwca do wcześniejszego przesłuchania. Metal atrakcji Ścienne i Arcee przypisano sprawdzić stary ENERGON kopalni. Gdy Miko pobiegł do kopalni, Jack przekonał Arcee pozwolił mu spojrzeć w środku też. Ona i Jack natknął się na Megatron i Starscream, a podczas strzelaniny, która wybuchła, nakręciła ramię Megatron, powodując go do wysadzenia sufit i powoduje jaskini. Po podłoga opadła, że straciłem innych, ale w końcu okazało się, że dzieci i był w stanie uratować grodzi od Starscream. Dwa Autoboty i dzieci uciekł do kopalni i krótko rozważyć zakończenie Decepticons wtedy i tam, przed podjęciem decyzji, to nie było to, co zrobiłby Optimus. Choć wciąż wyglądał na pokusę Arcee. rock Bottom (miniatur) Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście miał pogrzebać róg. Stojąc przy grobie Cliffjumper, w Arcee zobowiązała ona znaleźć "Con, kto go zabił. Gdy Autoboty byli w następnej misji, aby sprawdzić sygnał z zakopanego Decepticonów wraku, natknęli się Airachnid i Arcee próbował skorzystać z okazji do rozliczenia ocenę Ściana tylna, tylko dla Airachnid aby lepiej o niej. Po powrocie jej na ratunek, Optimus przypomniał jej, że zemsta nie była opłacalna. Kiedy ich do niewoli, Starscream, osiągając chcą zmienić strony, Arcee przemówił do powiedzenia powinni zabrać go ze sobą. Arcee pozostał na straży więźnia, jednak kiedy przypadkowo ujawnił, że to on zabił Cliffjumper, stała się wściekły i zaatakował go. Choć ostatecznie dostaliśmy przewagę i już miał go wykończyć, zdała sobie sprawę, że trzmiel obserwował walkę, i niechętnie pozwolił Starscream utykać dala. Później u podstawy, jej obrażenia zagoiły, ale ona obwiniała się za zrujnowanie ich szans na uzyskanie dostępu do wiedzy Starscream jest. Partnerzy Arcee Prime i Bumblebee w towarzystwie, jak starali się odzyskać Cybertronian cylinder danych przed Decepticony zrobił. Podczas walki była rozwiązane przez Knock Out. Ostatecznie Decepticony uciekł z cylindra, a później Arcee słuchał, jak powiedział im Ratchet zawartość cylindra skończyła się w mózgu, grodzi, a zastanawiał się głośno, co formuła Ścienne pisał było-Autoboty byliśmy podekscytowani, aby znaleźć to był zestaw równań do syntetycznego Energon. Arcee, że to dziwne, gdy Ścienne był w trybie "Brainiac", i jak się okazało danych jadł umysł grodzi za. Trzmiel i Arcee towarzyszy Optimus na nieudanej próbie uzyskania cylinder z powrotem z Megatron, a skończyło się walczy kilka Vehicons. Później przyszli do pomocy Miko oraz złącza do zapisania parę z Knock Out i Podział i Arcee był obecny, gdy Miko udało się obudzić w stanie śpiączki grodzi. T.M.I. (miniatur) W Steves gonna mieć dzień w terenie z tym. Podczas misji przechwycenia Knock Out i Breakdown Arcee pędził ponad bloku drogowego spowodowanego przez Vehicons, oddzielając się od innych Autobotów pomimo zamówień PRIME. Wkrótce znalazła się w otoczeniu Vehicons, ale był zaskoczony, kiedy Ratchet wszedł przez GroundBridge i samodzielnie dolać na wiele z nich. Ratchet później ujawnił, że wstrzyknął sobie z syntetycznym Energon, że został pracujesz i Arcee zależało im wszystkim spróbować jednak Ratchet zaczął wystawiać zmiany osobowości, które ją zakłócone. Podczas następnej misji, Ratchet oskarżony nie jest Optimus z pro-aktywne tyle, wychowywanie śmierć Cliffjumper, które rozgniewało Arcee do punktu przemocy groźnego. Gdy Ratchet wystartował do walki Megatron na własną rękę, Arcee i inni Autoboty zostali zmuszeni przyjść mu z pomocą. Stronger, Faster Gdy starożytne proroctwo wyglądał jak to było nieuchronne, Arcee i Ścienne zastanawiać, jak poważnie powinien ją podjąć. Towarzyszyli Optimus do bazy wojskowej, aby powstrzymać Decepticony atakowania, ale kiedy oni do czynienia z czym ciężko rannych Raf Optimus zamówić Arcee mu towarzyszyć i Bumblebee z powrotem do bazy. Podczas Ratchet walczyli by uratować życie chłopca, Arcee miał zachować Bumblebee spokój. Czyż jeden upadek Arcee towarzyszy grodzi i Ratchet na misję ratowania Prime z obszaru bogatego w ciemnościach Energon, choć w pewnym momencie pojawiła się ona stać zahipnotyzowany na widok wulkanu wypływa Mroczny ENERGON. Gdy dotarli Optimus z powrotem do bazy, zabrali się bada przyczyny katastrof naturalnych, które rozpoczęły dręczące planetę, i zrozumiał, że Unicron leżał w centrum Ziemi. Arcee i inni Autoboty rozpoczął sprawdzanie witryn o wstrząsów. Czyż Jeden Rise, część 1 Chociaż Optimus zamówić inne Autoboty pozostać w bazie, Arcee, Ścienne i tak dołączył do niego Trzmiel. Walczyli coraz większe kamienne Unicrons, dopóki nie spotkałem kolosalne taki, który zapukał grodzi i Bumblebee na bok, a następnie wysłana Arcee również upadki po ziemi. Jak to przeniósł się do zmiażdżyć Optimus pod stopami, pomoc przyszła w nieprawdopodobnym formie Megatron, który zaproponował, aby pomóc im w walce Unicron. Po powrocie do bazy, Optimus dał trio wybór, czy mu towarzyszyć i Megatron do rdzenia Ziemi i Arcee zdecydowaliśmy się pójść na miłość Jacka. Ona, Bumblebee i Ścienne przywitał Megatron do bazy Autobot kierując broń na niego, a gdy byli gotowi GroundBridge do nowego miejsca przeznaczenia, nalegała Megatron pierwszy. Wkrótce zostali stojący w obrębie rdzenia Ziemi. Czyż Jeden Rise, część 2 Jak Autoboty walczył przeciwciał Unicron, w Arcee krótko oddzielone od innych i musiał jeździć jedną z przeciwciał, aby nadrobić zaległości z nimi ponownie. Ona, Ścienne i Trzmiel pozostawały poza komorze zapłonowej Unicron, aby odeprzeć przeciwciał. Po klęsce Unicron za weszli do komory tylko odkryć, że Optimus stracił pamięć i wychodził z Megatron. Oni później musiał GroundBridge do bazy minus ich przywódcy i wyjaśnić, co stało się z innymi. Czyż Jeden Rise, część 3 Autoboty próbował bezskutecznie znaleźć sposób, aby uzyskać Optimus powrotem. Arcee nawet udało się dostać na pokład Nemesis wsuwając przez Decepticonów GroundBridge po Knock Out i podział. Szukała po statku, walcząc Vehicons, tylko być wydalony z Nemesis przez Soundwave. Nie pomogło sprawy, że ona nawet nie udaje się ustalić, czy był na pokładzie Optimus, a co dopiero, gdy statek był. Orion Pax, część 1 Arcee i inni odtłuszczone glob bezowocnie do mostu kosmicznego, aż dostali informacje na temat jego pobytu z nieujawnionego źródła, które Arcee natychmiast zorientowali się, był Starscream. Autoboty szturm na kopalnię ENERGON mieszczącą most przed wysłaniem Jacka i Arcee aż do Cybertron, gdzie rozpoczął się przy użyciu klucza Jacka szukać Vector Sigma. Orion Pax, Część 2 Na ich przybyciu Kaon, zostali zaatakowani przez Insecticon które Arcee próbował się zajmować, gdy Jack czele r. Ona została wygenerowana nieprzytomny przez jakiś czas, ale przyszedł i pobierane Jack z komory Vector Sigma. Po powrocie na Ziemię, była zmuszona do walki Megatron odwrócić jego uwagę, podczas gdy Jack przesłanych informacji Matrix do Optimusa. Misja sukces, wrócili do bazy na wielki zjazd. Orion Pax, część 3 Arcee pod wrażeniem pobierania Trzmiel pod tym Extractor Spark, a kiedy jego T-trybikiem później został skradziony, od razu wiedział, że to MECH. Niestety jej wokół wyścigów w trybie pojazdu nie zrobił wiele, aby czuć się lepiej Trzmiel jego braku środka masy. Operacja Trzmiel, część 1 Była niezadowolona prosi zrobić przeszczep między Ratchet i Bumblebee, ale na szczęście nie dostać szansę, bo musiał spieszyć się z Optimusa i grodzi, aby spróbować i zapewnić artefakt. Ona i premier okazał się niezdolny do penetracji pola siłowego Out Knock, w wyniku czego, Megatron uciekł z Kuźni Solus Prime. Operacja Trzmiel, część 2......